


El gato y el cuervo se quieren dar (puñetazos)

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad, Secret love, bad words, fight, no saben quererse, no sé qué es esto, palabrotas a doquier, pelea, secret, son tontos, toxic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: A Kuroo le han dicho algo que no quería oír y Tuskishima solo sabe que Kuroo es un gilipollas que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor.





	El gato y el cuervo se quieren dar (puñetazos)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que nada, lo siento por haceros leer esta basura que ni yo misma se que es. Pero le he cogido cariño así que lo subo igual. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía :(

Con qué derecho caminaba él por el pasillo, dando zancadas con sus largas piernas a un ritmo constante y desprendiendo aires amenazadores, con una línea recta sobre sus labios, inexorable. Apretaba los puños clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos y poco parecía importarle. Con qué derecho lo miraba como si quisiera estamparlo contra la pared y romperle la nariz, dejarlo tirado en el suelo y molerlo a patadas… Con qué derecho. 

Fue Daichi quien tuvo que levantarse del suelo y con rapidez frenar a Kuroo. Le agarró de los hombros preguntando qué ocurría pero el capitán del Nekoma no le hacía caso, ni siquiera lo había mirado, apartó sus manos de un empujón y continuó caminando hacia su presa, que mantenía un ojo sobre él sin inmutarse, como si el asunto no fuese con él. 

A Kuroo eso le molestó mal. 

—Kuroo, déjalo. —Le había dicho Bokuto utilizando un tono de voz que no había escuchado nunca en su amigo, firme y tajante. Pero Kuroo ya sentía la ira y el enfado recorrer su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba de pie cruzando el gimnasio hasta donde el equipo de Karasuno descansaba de su último partido de práctica.

Daichi no se movió de su sitio después de haber sido empujado, con una ceja alzada y la mirada preocupada de Suga clavada en su nuca. Cuando Kuroo se quedó en frente de Tsukishima, sin moverse, enfrentándolo, que volvió a reaccionar acercándose al par. Al lado del rubio, Yamaguchi sentía sus rodillas temblar viendo la figura imponente del moreno, alternando su mirada entre él y su mejor amigo, intentando adivinar qué ocurría. O qué había hecho su amigo como para que el capitán del Nekoma se enfada tanto. 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Tsukishima casi escupiendo sus palabras como si el hablar con Kuroo le produjera una extrema repulsión. Daichi ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para interferir si llegase a producirse algún altercado. 

—¿Ya está? 

Kuroo hablaba de una historia que nadie conocía, que a nadie le importaba y que se guardaba en secreto como si fuera oro escondido en un paño. A Tsukishima, sin embargo, parecía no importarle pues se encogió de hombros. 

Con qué derecho, se repitió, venía a él a discutir en medio del gimnasio de algo que nadie debería saber.

Y Kuroo, lleno de rabia, le empujó hasta que tocó la pared. Daichi intentó pararlo y solo se llevó pequeños manotazos de Kuroo para que dejara de tocarlo. Aparecieron Tanaka y Asahi que rápidamente agarraron al moreno por la cintura y brazos, alejándolo de su compañero de equipo. Pero al rubio, que lo llegara a tocar, le había impresionado. Su corazón latía con fuerza y lo miraba, a Kuroo, quien parecía que ni siquiera pestañeaba, manteniendo la mirada. Tsukishima se apartó de Yamaguchi que intentaba ayudarlo, alcanzó a Kuroo y lo empujó de vuelta. Le daba igual que fuera su sempai, él le había agredido primero. 

—Que te jodan —exclamó junto al segundo empujón, que provocó que Asahi tropezara con sus pies y soltara a moreno para no caer. Tanaka, quien se había girado para ayudarle, también lo soltó, por lo que Kuroo lo volvió a enfrentar.

—Que te jodan a ti, Tsukishima. 

Y Tsukishima juró que si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de su entrenador al que Suga había llamado corriendo, le hubiese partido la cara a ese gilipollas egocéntrico de mierda.

* * *

Yamaguchi quería saber qué había ocurrido para que Kuroo quisiera pegarle de esa manera pero Tsukishima no le dijo nada. Ukai, Daichi, Suga e incluso Hinata habían estado presionándolo toda la tarde para que dijera algo pero el rubio no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Callaba como un muerto. Giraba la cabeza apartando la mirada. Oía pero no escuchaba. Se perdía en sus pensamientos. 

Todavía estaba enfadado. Joder, si lo hacía. Kuroo se había atrevido a enfrentarlo después de todo lo que había hecho, como si fuera su culpa. Como si fuera su maldita culpa. Le ponía de los nervios. 

No pudo dormir. 

Tuvo que levantarse a mitad de la noche, salir al pasillo y sentarse en el suelo, mirando a través de las ventanas el cielo oscuro que cubría la ciudad. No dejaba de pensar en Kuroo, le parecía imposible no hacerlo. 

Escuchó un ruido, era la puerta del baño que se abría a unos metros a su derecha, y como si lo hubiera invocado, Kuroo salía de él con la cara empapada. La luz del pasillo estaba apagada y lo único que alumbraba la estancia era la del baño que al salir él desapareció, y a pesar de estar a oscuras, sus miradas se encontraron. Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua. 

No decían nada, solo se miraban, quizás intentando descubrir lo que el contrario pensaba. Se habían llevado una buena bronca por parte de sus entrenadores y en teoría deberían permanecer lo que quedaba de campamento lo más alejado posible el uno del otro. En teoría, ni siquiera deberían haberse peleado. 

—Buena suerte. 

Fue Tsukishima quien decidió hablar cuando Kuroo ya había dado la vuelta para volver a su cuarto. Se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo al escuchar la voz del rubio, en un susurro que parecía un grito, vibrar alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Buena suerte con qué? —Preguntó girando su cuerpo pero sin moverse del sitio, mirándole otra vez. Ahora Tsukishima había vuelto a admirar el cielo, fastidiado al no encontrar ninguna estrella. Se encogió de hombros, no quería responder. —¿Buena suerte con qué, Tsukishima?

Kuroo casi siempre le llamaba Tsukki y por alguna razón, que lo llamara por su apellido completo, le molestaba. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía en el día y estaba seguro que no soportaría una tercera. El moreno se acercó buscando la respuesta pero era tarde, Tsukishima se había cerrado. 

—Esto es lo que más odio de ti —tomó por sorpresa a Tsukishima que lo miró confundido —no me dices lo que piensas y yo no soy adivino. 

—No es que tú me dieras la seguridad para decirte lo que pensaba —contraatacó Tsukishima, casi gruñendo —. Eso es lo que más odio de ti, que no te tomas nada en serio.

—¿Qué yo no me tomo nada en serio? —casi chilló Kuroo con incredulidad. —Esto es la hostia. Eres tú el que se ha tomado todo esto como un juego, no me vengas ahora pidiendo una seriedad que tú nunca has dado. No seas hipócrita.

Tsukishima empleó la fuerza que palpitaba en su pecho que pedía a gritos que le rompiera la mandíbula al capitán frente a él en levantarse del suelo de casi un salto. Lo encaró, que parecía ser lo único que habían hecho desde que se conocieron, además de empujarse y gritarse estupideces. 

—No me llames hipócrita a mi, porque todo lo que he hecho yo ha sido porque he querido. Porque lo sentía. —Pausó con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que en cualquier instante las venas de su frente explotarán. —Y si tú no te has dado cuenta, —puntualizó señalando su pecho, pinchándolo con el dedo —es porque yo he sido un juego para ti. 

Ahora, quería llorar. Lo que le parecía jodidamente anormal teniendo en cuenta que no lo hacía desde que tenía doce años. La impotencia que sentía le hacían mezclar sus pensamientos, mordía su lengua para no dejar salir comentarios que joderían aún más la situación. Y Kuroo, que se quedó en silencio con los ojos clavados en los contrarios, no mejoraba el ambiente.

Y apoyó su frente en la contraria, cerrando los ojos. 

—Nunca he jugado con tus sentimientos, Tsukki. —Subió una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, olvidándose de todo lo que había oído del rubio, de todo lo que había hecho, lo que habían hecho ambos… —Siempre han sido reales. Joder, siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
